


Present For Us

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When Peter finally shuffled into the kitchen, hair a mess and still in his sleeping pants, Stiles just put the last pancake on the table.He smiled winningly when Peter glared at him, having no doubt noticed the flowers and the small gift-wrapped package standing next to his plate, before he turned around to take one deep breath.





	Present For Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Areiton!

When Peter finally shuffled into the kitchen, hair a mess and still in his sleeping pants, Stiles just put the last pancake on the table.

He smiled winningly when Peter glared at him, having no doubt noticed the flowers and the small gift-wrapped package standing next to his plate, before he turned around to take one deep breath.

“I said no birthday things,” Peter snarled, voice still rough from sleep, but he sat down at the table.

“I know,” Stiles gave back.

And boy, did he know. It hadn’t been their first fight, not by a long stretch, not even about this particular topic, but Stiles had always thought that Peter would maybe relent at some point.

But he still always snarled when his birthday came up; he still got short and rude, totally shutting down when someone even mentioned getting some present for him or throwing him a party.

Stiles could understand, up to a certain point. Peter had lost years in the coma and the last real birthday he had celebrated had been with his family only weeks before they all died.

Stiles got that.

But Peter was against _anything_ that had to do with his birthday, and so not even Stiles was allowed to get him something, not even after years of dating.

Peter was still glaring daggers at him when Stiles turned back around, which given his bed-hair, was more cute than threatening, and Stiles couldn’t help but go over and card his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Peter leaned into the contact, even though he was still tense.

“This is more a present for me, really,” Stiles said and scratched Peter’s scalp.

“What, you’re giving me sex toys at breakfast now?” Peter asked, and his face finally shifted into something softer.

“Not quite,” Stiles said and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Peter’s lips. “Why don’t you open it and see for yourself.”

Peter eyed the present for a few seconds and clenched his jaw.

“Promise this is not about my birthday?” he asked before he even reached for the present, and Stiles nodded.

“I promise,” Stiles gave back, and he meant it.

Peter nodded once and then finally reached out for the package.

It was small, Peter could hold it in one hand, and he carefully undid the ribbon.

Stiles’ heartbeat spiked up as Peter worked on unwrapping the gift and Peter quickly looked over at him, having no doubt heard his heart suddenly beating that much faster.

“Go on,” Stiles said and nudged Peter, when he took too long to get the wrap off.

When he finally did, Stiles immediately went down on one knee, right next to Peter’s chair and Peter’s eyes went wide.

Stiles had a whole speech ready, but when Peter’s wide blue eyes met his, he forgot every single word he had so carefully planned.

Peter flicked the small black box open and stared at the rings nestled inside.

“I told you it was more a present for me,” Stiles croaked from his position next to Peter, voice shaking with nerves.

They hadn’t talked about this, never; they had moved in with each other and that had been that. Stiles wasn’t even sure this was something Peter wanted, but he had to at least ask him.

Peter was looking at him now again and Stiles gently took the box out of hands to present it to him.

“Marry me, Peter?” he asked, feeling slightly more nauseated with every second that passed where Peter didn’t say anything.

“I know you’re all about silent conversation,” Stiles said as he waggled his eyebrows, because sometimes Peter did talk more with them than with actual words, “but I’m going to need you to say something here.”

“I love you,” Peter said, and Stiles frowned.

“But?” he asked, prepared for the rejection but Peter just laughed.

“No but, idiot. Of course I’ll marry you,” Peter told him and held out his hand.

“Wow,” Stiles breathed and then let out a happy laugh himself.

He immediately got Peter’s ring out of the box, sliding it onto Peter’s ring finger and almost as soon as that was done, Peter had taken the other ring from the box to return the favor.

“I love you,” Peter said again, this time against Stiles’ lips since he had pulled him close. “I didn’t know I wanted this, but I want everyone to know that we belong together,” he told Stiles who practically melted against him.

“Me too,” he whispered. “God, I love you.”

“This is the best birthday present I ever got,” Peter solemnly told him, but Stiles shook his head.

“Not a birthday present. Present for me,” he murmured and peppered Peter’s face with kisses.

“Present for us,” Peter corrected him and tugged Stiles onto his lap.

“Are you gonna feed me now?” Stiles teased Peter a little bit, because he damn well knew that Peter’s possessive side came out whenever Stiles wore something that belonged to him, and the ring was certainly doing things to him.

“Yes,” Peter said, and arranged Stiles so that he could easily reach the pancakes.

Stiles didn’t complain and just leaned back against Peter, soaking up the warmth and love from him.

It was a damn good non-birthday morning.


End file.
